Agite e Use
by ClyraOnly
Summary: (UA-SS 18) As pernas dela eram bonitas o suficiente para chamar a atenção de qualquer homem, olhos gentis atraíam a carência dos telespectadores, a voz melodiosa era música para os ouvidos de todos, o rosto infantil era um convite discreto para a admiração populacional, ela só achava que precisava permitir para alguém tocá-la tão profundamente e dilacera-la para sempre.
1. Prólogo

Eu demorei um pouquinho, mas já cheguei. Espero que vocês gostem, é só uma introdução rápida de duas cenas antes de TUUUUDO acontecer. O estupro será mostrado mais futuramente, espero que entendam que não queria já iniciar com algo pesado.

**Agite e Use**

As pernas dela eram bonitas o suficiente para chamar a atenção de qualquer homem, olhos gentis atraíam a carência dos telespectadores, a voz melodiosa era música para os ouvidos de todos, o rosto infantil era um convite discreto para a admiração populacional, ela só achava que precisava permitir para alguém tocá-la tão profundamente e dilacera-la para sempre.

**Prólogo**

Os dedos brancos e finos tamborilavam na mesa do consultório, sua mãe estava sentada a seu lado, mas em sua mente só uma pergunta transbordava "Por que comigo?". Seu olhar era seco como de um animal morto. Todo o sangue responsável por corar seu rosto de forma bonita agora tinha sumido, ela estava pálida facilitando que vissem as marcas roxas de chupão em seu pescoço, os apertos vermelhos em seus braços e os arranhões em suas coxas. Sua roupa da escola ainda estava em seu corpo, porém rasgada. O silêncio do cômodo todo branco a incomodava, um enfermeiro entrou para pegar alguns recipientes que faltavam e ela o encarou engolindo em seco. Olhos azuis como o do seu estuprador. Suas unhas arranharam a mesa em pânico, o silêncio transformou-se em murmúrios do que o homem sussurrava em seu ouvido enquanto a penetrava, as lágrimas começaram a descer por suas bochechas e ela se levantou.

— Mamãe... Mamãe... É ele! Eu juro, é ele!

— Sakura, querida, se controle. Por favor, se controle. Ele está preso, não é ele. Sente-se. — Por precaução o enfermeiro se retirou e uma enfermeira entrou em seu lugar. Sakura ainda chorava histericamente e apontava o dedo trêmulo para a porta.

— Sakura, meu bem, tudo vai passar. Se acalme, não é ele. Ele está preso e vai ter o que merece — Amavelmente, a funcionária limpava as lágrimas da adolescente e a ajudava a se sentar na cadeira novamente.

— Não é... Tudo bem... Não é... — ela sussurrou para si mesma e entrelaçou as mãos no colo olhando para elas. A mãe afagou seus cabelos e puxou sua cabeça para contra seu ombro. O ninho de conforto estava formado, os braços maternos a rodeavam e, por fim, ela chorou baixo até adormecer.

**\- X -**

Sasuke Uchiha, um bom psiquiatra, analisava a ficha da próxima paciente enquanto bebia seu café amargo como sempre. Sua especialidade eram vítimas de estupro e era considerado muito bom no que fazia. A garota fora estuprada pelo melhor amigo, o capitão do time de futebol, tinha receio de falar com todo mundo, mas não demonstrava isso só pelos homens, o que facilitaria em alguma coisa, estava se tornando arisca ao toque tentando uma vez ou outra agredir duas amigas que a visitavam constantemente e, por costume, seguraram seu braço ou tocaram seu ombro.

As marcas estavam sumindo aos poucos, o contraceptivo de emergência foi dado assim que ela deu entrada no hospital e o exame de DSTs estava marcado assim como alguns já tinham sido feitos.

Duas batidas foram dadas na porta e ele murmurou um "entre", sua recepcionista entrou acompanhada da garota de cabelos rosados. Ela ajudou a menina a descobrir onde deveria se sentar e sorriu amigavelmente saindo e se despedindo em seguida.

A adolescente o encarava e tamborilava os dedos sobre sua mesa.

— Tem essa mania há muito tempo, senhorita? — ela ponderou a pergunta por alguns segundo e olhou para os próprios dedos e negou com a cabeça. — Qual sua bebida favorita? — A careta de confusão dela o fez dar um leve sorriso, Sakura piscou algumas vezes e então usou a voz.

\- Coca-Cola.

— Eu também gosto de Coca-Cola. Vou ir buscar duas latas para nós dois e você fica aqui só um pouquinho, tudo bem? — A garota balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e ele se levantou, ela se esquivou um pouquinho para o lado quando o psiquiatra passou próximo a si.

Ao lado da pequena sala do consultório existia uma sala de observação onde ficava a máquina de refrigerantes. Ele digitou os números enquanto inseria a nota necessária. As duas latinhas saíram rapidamente e ele ganhou um tempo para observar sua paciente por alguns minutos. Ela olhava todo o consultório e então parou para olhar a mesa do doutor. Sakura pegou uma folha em branco e uma caneta qualquer.

Sasuke se surpreendeu ao perceber que ela estava desenhando e quando voltou para a sala todo o seu sangue do rosto gelou. Sakura desenhava uma garota no escuro e uma mão em sua perna.

— Meu medo...

Por favor, peço que me deixem reviews pq é um trabalho que estou com muito medo de não dar certo. Isso vai me encorajar muito


	2. Capitúlo I - A Carta

Demorei muito? Acho que não :v  
Eu gostei desse capítulo pq mostra três características das vítimas de estupro: Os banhos excessivos, o sentimento de culpa e o medo de ser assassinada. Eu estou seguindo um roteiro pra nada faltar, ok?

**-OOO-**

**_S_**ombreia o formoso semblante uma tinta de melancolia que não lhe é habitual desde certo tempo, e que não obstante se diria o matiz mais próprio das feições delicadas. Há mulheres assim, a quem um perfume de tristeza idealiza. As mais violentas paixões são inspiradas por esses anjos de exílio.  
**_\- Senhora, José de Alencar, Capítulo II_**

**_A Carta_**

**_L_**á estava mais uma vez a sua paciente. Os dedos tamborilando na mesa, os olhos verdes olhando para tudo menos para ele, a leve tremedeira na sobrancelha direita e a mancha avermelhada na bochecha esquerda.

— O que foi isso na sua bochecha?

— Esponja.

— Não precisa usar tanta força pra se lavar, já se passou duas semanas e meia.

— Ainda têm resíduos...

— Não, Sakura, não tem. — Ela suspirou como sempre em que os outros tentavam convencê-la que tinha tempo demais para ela ainda estar suja. — Você fez o que pedi? — A menina abriu a mochila cor-de-rosa e entregou sete papéis diferentes para o doutor.

A mente dele mergulhou de cabeça no mar de letras redondas e bem grifadas, as palavras o faziam ver a menina nua de tanta veracidade e intimidade que ela passava. Seus medos, suas confusões, seus anseios, seus sentimentos, a vontade de pular da janela de seu quarto do apartamento no sexto andar da sua antiga casa e o medo de altura, o estuprador, as palavras ditas por ele, a culpa pelo clima de tensão que se impregnou em sua casa, a vontade de voltar no tempo e perder a virgindade com o capitão do time da escola antes que ele tivesse feito o que fez com ela, os sussurros que ouvia na escola, os garotos do time de futebol que se desculparam pelo ato horrível do capitão, a mudança para a casa nova. Sakura era a psiquiatria para ele, agora não tinha nada que ele não soubesse sobre ela, nenhum canto escondido, nenhuma pinta não encontrada.

— Você não está conseguindo dormir?

— Durmo uma hora ou menos que isso. — Ele olhou para as olheiras abaixo dos olhos dela.

— Por qual motivo?

— Pesadelos ou só falta de sono. Eu fico na cozinha, a luz de lá nunca tá apagada.

— Você anda se alimentado bem? — Sakura deu de ombros, há muito tempo que não comia dignamente ou se sentava com sua família. No horário em que sua rotina marcava ser seu almoço, a garota estava em frente ao espelho olhando para si mesma. Os dedos deslizavam pelo próprio rosto, vez ou outra ela beliscava a si mesma ou arranhava a própria bochecha para se punir de ser bonita, coisa que ela nunca contaria pessoalmente para o psiquiatra, mas escreveu na carta. — A culpa não é sua.

— Se eu fosse feia, tivesse espinhas, não tivesse bunda e cabeças nunca virassem em minha direção quando eu passasse isso não teria acontecido.

— Sakura, mesmo se você fosse feia, tivesse espinhas, não tivesse bundas e os homens não te admirassem na rua, mesmo que você fosse completamente o inverso do que é, teria o risco disso acontecer. A culpa nunca é da vítima, por favor, entenda. Foi ele quem escolheu fazer isso com você, não foi você quem escolheu ser estuprada.

— É fácil para o senhor dizer coisas assim! Não foi você quem ficou preso no vestiário, não foi em você que prenderam fitas nos pés, nas mãos e na boca para não poder se defender, não foi você que teve que ouvir coisas horríveis, que viu o próprio sangue e não pode fazer nada, que ouviu que todos te tratariam como lixo como estão tratando, não foi em você que enfiaram um pênis de borracha, não foi o senhor que levou tapas na bunda e muito menos foi o senhor que teve sua virgindade perdida pra um garoto ridículo! Era tudo o que eu tinha de mais valioso, era meu! Eu só queria ter algo de importante para dar para o cara certo, queria poder mostrar pra ele que aquilo que guardei por tanto tempo era dele, só dele. Até isso me tiraram! Como o senhor quer que eu trate com facilidade tudo isso? — Ela terminou com as bochechas vermelhas, as lágrimas pingavam no chão e os soluços eram altos.

— Sim, Senhorita Haruno, não foi em mim que fizeram tudo isso e é por isso que estou aqui para te ajudar, não estou te pedindo para tratar com facilidade, estou te oferecendo as opções corretas. Eu estudei por anos para exercer minha profissão, várias outras mulheres já me procuraram com problemas semelhantes ou piores que o da senhorita. E, acredite, a culpa também não era delas. — Ele se levantou e ela se esquivou para o canto contrário como sempre fazia.

O doutor foi até o canto da sala e descobriu um espelho mantido ali para situações como essa, sinalizou para que ela se aproximasse e a garota suspirou fundo enquanto levantava de má vontade da cadeira. Quando olhou para seu reflexo no espelho o vômito subiu até sua garganta e desceu rasgando tudo o que encontrava. Era horrível se ver crua do nada sem ter se preparado para aquilo ou ter alguma coisa por perto para se punir.

— Conte a história da moça do espelho. — Sasuke sentou-se mais uma vez e apertou o botão de sua caneta como um toc e sorriu encorajadoramente para a paciente.

— É uma história horrível.

— Eu quero ouvir.

— Masoquista... tsc. — Sakura olhou para os próprios olhos verdes como as folhas de uma árvore nova. — Ela não tem uma história muito boa.

— Eu sei...

— Seus pais se casaram dois anos antes dela nascer. Ela tem uma irmã dez anos mais nova. Sempre foi amada e nunca teve reclamações a fazer a respeito de sua família. Ela mora na cidade tem doze anos, conhece todas as pessoas de sua escola e confiava em uma especialmente. Ele era seu melhor amigo e jogava no time de futebol da escola, parecia uma pessoa legal. Ela nunca desconfiaria que ele pudesse fazer tal coisa e eu não quero mais falar disso. — A garota praticamente correu da frente do espelho se apressando em sentar-se em frente ao doutor.

— Você confiou nele, certo? — o tom de voz era calmo, como se ele falasse com alguém adormecido. Ela se sentia melhor ouvindo ele falar assim.

— Sim.

— E o deu sua amizade?

— Dei.

— Você foi boa com ele, Sakura, o deu amizade, confiança, horas do seu dia, companhia... Ele foi a pessoa ruim, a culpa é dele.

— É que eu... — um soluço interrompeu o diálogo — Eu me sinto sabotada, sinto que se eu não fosse assim tudo seria diferente. É difícil. Ele era um grande amigo, o menino em que mais confiei na minha vida. O deixei ocupar o lugar de irmão que nunca tive, o deixei fazer parte da minha família. E então... Ah, meu Deus. Por quê? Por que comigo? Eu nunca fui a mais bonita da escola e tinham tantas garotas atrás dele. Como eu vou poder confiar em mais alguém? Em quem eu confiaria depois que meu melhor amigo fez isso comigo?

Sasuke escrevera em um papel cartão o número do próprio celular e o seu e-mail pessoal e o deslizou sobre a mesa até chegar próximo aos dedos brancos tamborilantes de Sakura.

— Em seu psiquiatra. Acredite, Sakura, eu quero te ajudar, mas você precisa querer minha ajuda. Precisa recorrer aos meus meios quando não saber o que fazer. Eu posso mudar seu estado atual, posso ajuda-la a encarar o mundo como antes, mas você precisa querer.

Um suspiro feminino finalizou o assunto e duas palavras deram o ponto final. O cartão estava nas mãos de Sakura quando ela sibilou um:

— Tudo bem...

**-X-**

Eram três e meia da manhã. Sasuke revirou na própria cama quando ouviu o celular tocar. Era um número desconhecido e isso o fez se sentar preguiçosamente deixando a mostra a própria barriga branca como giz. Ele deslizou o dedo na tela do celular fazendo a chamada ser atendida e levou o aparelho até a orelha.

— Alô?

— Doutor? — a voz de Sakura pareceu um ronronado de um gatinho frágil — Eu acho que tem alguém na minha casa...

— Sakura, onde estão seus pais? — Ele já estava de pé tentando colocar uma calça de moletom com uma mão só.

— No andar de cima, minha irmã também está lá. Eu estou na cozinha, para ir chama-los eu preciso ir para a sala e eu acho que a pessoa está lá. Eles querem me matar, não é? Pode ser algum amigo dele, não pode?

— Querida, por favor, se acalme e me escute. — Sasuke repreendeu a si mesmo por tratar uma paciente com tanta intimidade. — Você já ligou para o celular do seu pai?

— Ele deixou carregando aqui em baixo e a mamãe deixou o dela na bolsa e está aqui em baixo também. — O psiquiatra amaldiçoou tamanha coincidência.

— A cozinha tem porta? — Ela demorou um pouco para responder.

— Sim, dá pra garagem.

— Muito bem, você vai abrir a porta discretamente, ir para a garagem e ficar lá. Coloque seu celular em modo vibratório. Estou indo pra sua casa, quando chegar à esquina da sua rua eu vou te ligar. Por favor, não faça barulho.

— Por favor, não me deixe sozinha!

_-OOO-_

Deixem seus reviews *-* Obrigada por tantos comentários

**\- Respostas -**

:Menina, tô sentindo que essa vai ser pesada heiN! Mas vai fundo, é bom ter esse tipo de drama aqui.  
Estarei acompanhando

**Resposta**: Oi, tudo bem? Acredita que essa é fic é a que tem o enredo mais sério da minha vida? Obrigada pelo apoio, pode deixar que essa daqui vai entra pra lista de finalizadas!

Adrielli: Uou, a fic começou com uma história pesada, mas estou louca pra ver o que vai acontecer. Continue!

**Resposta**: Oi, Adrielli! Eu quis passar a intensidade dos sentimentos da Sakura agora que ela passou por essa situação. Obrigada por comentar

medesuka:Aí eu adorei *.*  
Mas pq tão curto? Amei mesmo

**Resposta**: Oi, Medesuka! Obrigada por ter comentado! Ficou curtinho pq é só o prólogo, os próximos são maiores. Um beijo *-*

Shooter:Eu realmente fiquei curiosa sobre isso.  
Você pode continuar xD. Já sou uma leitora fiel.

**Resposta**: Oi, Shooter! Sério que despertei sua curiosidade? Isso é bom, assim você não abandona minha fanfic :v Eu estou gostando de escrever, então as atualizações estão aceleradas. Obrigada por comentar *-*

:Fanfic 18 é classificados como M.

**Resposta**: Obrigada, eu estava na dúvida e acabei colocando qualquer uma.


End file.
